Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-26119564-20160626225450/@comment-24961207-20160628130711
7daniel9 escribió: Slayer stark escribió: 7daniel9 escribió: Slayer stark escribió: The king in the northhh un bastardo que no es hijo de Ned le quita los derechos a sus hijos, y crees que es justo, no se dice mucho de ti Daniel todos los hijos de ned aun vivos se van a reunir y van a avanzar juntos, a menos que Pyter haga de las suyas y meta a Sansa a unas aspiraciones que no necesita... La guerra esta al norte, que le den al trono de hierro. Ned trato a jon como su hijo y eso lo une a el mucho mas que la sangre, arodillate ante tu rey. The white wolf, the king in the northh!!!! ya veremos, Veremos si Jon es lo suficientemente gilipollas para quitarle a su hermana legitima su derecho pero ya me decidi justo en este momento estoy quemando todos los libros y dvd de la serie. Daniel, no puedes negar que eres pro monárquico aférrimo, además con una ideología totalmente afín a lo que fue el Antiguo Régimen, se te ve el plumero con tus planteamientos. Para empezar, la primera que le dice a Jon que es él quien debe gobernar es la propia Sansa, él le dice que no es un Stark y ella le dice que para ella sí lo es. Independientemente de eso, da igual que tengas derecho de sucesión o el apellido si todo el pueblo quiere que gobierne otro, son los principios de la democracia, elegir a quien quieres de líder, y es muy clara y obvia la crítica que se hace en la serie hacia los derechos de sucesión desde la primera temporada. Lo que realmente vale es que el pueblo esté contento con quién les gobierne, y en el último episodio está claro que han elegido. Jon es bastardo por no ser legitimado y porque su padre no quiso decir quién era realmente, que sino sería el que más derecho tendría a gobernar; Daenerys es una exiliada a la que le arrebataron sus derechos y tendrá que reclamarlos por la fuerza, pero ambos tienen algo muy importante en común, y es que el pueblo cree en ellos, han sido elegidos para liderar, porque confían en ellos, y eso es lo que importa. De hecho una de las mayores críticas tanto en la serie como en los libros va dirigida hacia esa mentalidad sumamente conservadora que tiene miedo a los cambios; se critica los derechos de sucesión por encima de la democracia, unos derechos de sucesión tan absurdos como los que ponen a Tommen (un pusilánime) o Jofrey (un crío sádico) como Rey de los 7 reinos, a Robert Arryn (un niño inútil) como gobernante del Valle de Arryn; a Rickon (un crío), Brann (un tullido) o a Sansa (una niña que estaría jugando aún a los principitos sino fuera por todas las desgracias que le han pasado) por encima de Jon Nieve, un claro ejemplo de líder, que se preocupa por su gente y va siempre con la verdad por delante, a parte de tener mucha más madurez y experiencia. Se critica también las normas completamente retrógradas y contradictorias de la Guardia de la Noche, las mismas normas de hace 8 mil años, normas que no tienen en cuenta los cambios ni evolución de los acontecimientos, que ya están obsoletas y que se cumple a medias, porque ahí cada quien las ha interpretado como ha querido. *''' Soy el escudo que protege el reino de los hombres. Y sin embargo mataban salvajes como si fueran animales. +10 por Jon y darse cuenta que esas normas eran absurdas y contradictorias con respecto a los votos. '''Luego '''tenemos el ejemplo de la FÉ DE LOS 7, clara referencia hacia la Iglesia Católica y los tiempos de la Inquisión a finales de la Edad Media en su estado más ortodoxo. Toda una crítica se ha hecho con relación a los fanáticos de esta religión super conservadora. '''Esta temporada ha hecho especial referencia al cambio, el paso que se debe dar de lo viejo a lo nuevo, y nos lo han querido demostrar de varias formas a modo de simbolismos: '- '''La Guerra de los Bastardos, el claro ejemplo de que no es necesario tener el apellido para guiar al pueblo y ser un buen líder. Y no solo por Jon, sino tb por Ramsay, que era un bastardo (muy hijo de puta) que sabía liderar un ejército y conquistar como nadie. - Las mujeres al poder. Daenerys, Yara, las Serpientes de Arena, Cersei... - La destrucción del Septo. Significa el fin de las tradiciones y de la antigua fé. - El asesinato del Maestre Pycelle y lo que le dice Qyburn, "antes de comenzar algo nuevo, lo viejo debe dejarse atrás". - El invierno ya ha llegado definitivamente. Lo anuncian desde la Ciudadela y Sansa se lo informa a Jon. - Melissandre y Daario se quedan atrás. Cumplieron su función pero ya no pertenecen a lo nuevo. A una la echan, del otro se despiden, pero esto también simboliza un gran cambio. Cuando se mira hacia delante tienes que saber a quién debes tener a tu lado y a quién no, por los motivos que sean. Es como una ruptura de pareja, para poder seguir con tu vida tienes que saber mirar hacia delante y saber dejar eso atrás. El futuro es incierto, es oscuro... pero los acontecimientos que han pasado en esta temporada eran sumamente necesarios. Lo oscuro también va con lo nuevo (en este caso lo nuevo es una mota de luz entre esa oscuridad, es algo positivo) que de algún modo guardan cierta similitud, y tanto para una cosa como para la otra son importantes los cambios, pero no un cambio sutil, sino un cambio radical... '''tirar el vaso de agua que has dejado en la mesilla a medio tomar, que ya se ha llenado de burbujas y se ha calentado o incluso le ha caído algún mosquito y servirte uno nuevo, en un vaso limpio y con el agua completamente fresca, que además te sentirá mucho mejor.'